Jokes
by Southern Steel
Summary: It started with a tiny snake and it all went downhill from there for the new Jones family.


**_Hope you like this story!!!!!! Hope you find it funny and amusing. Disclamer: I don't own anything... sadly. _**

Henry "Mutt" Jones the third crouched behind the couch. He waited impatiently for his dad to get home.

"Where is he?" Mutt hissed, looking at his watch.

He heard the door open and close. Quickly, Mutt grabbed the shoebox, which had holes punched into it, and got ready.

"Marion!" his father, Henry "Indiana" Jones Junior called as he walked into the living room.

Mutt grinned. He opened the box and gently threw what was in it out in front of his dad.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Indiana screamed, jumping onto the couch.

Mutt stood up, laughing. Their in the middle of the room, was a green snake, about a foot in length. It was curled up, its tongue flicking at Indiana and Mutt.

"Mutt!" Indiana was boiling mad, "Get that thing out of here!"

"S…Sure Dad!" Mutt laughed, holding his sides.

He was still laughing as he quickly scooped the snake back up into the box. His father had gotten off the couch as soon as he was sure the snake was in the box.

"You are in so much trouble, Mutt." Indiana threatened.

"What's the matter?" Mutt teased, "Is the big brave archeologist scared of a little old snake?"

For emphasis, he put the closed box nearer his father. Indiana quickly back away, tripping and falling into the couch as well.

"Get it out of here," he hissed, "Now!"

Mutt left the room, laughing so hard that Marion Jones walked down the stairs to see what had happened.

"What's in the box?" she asked her son.

Grinning, Mutt opened the box and showed his mom the snake. Marion laughed as she understood what had happened. Her husband was scared to death of snakes!

"I'd be watching your back, Mutt." She warned, "Your father will be looking to get you back."

"How could that old man possibly get me?" Mutt grinned.

He walked out the door to release the snake. If he had looked back at his father, he would have seen the sneaky smile on his face as he thought of a way to get his son back.

Three days later…

Mutt was getting nervous. He knew his dad was going to get him, but he didn't know when or how. Mutt had been jumping at shadows for the past three days, expecting his father to be behind him with a spider or worse, he shivered at the thought, a scorpion. Every since he had been stung at the graveyard in Peru he had been scared to death of scorpions. He walked outside and to his bike. He got on and started it, but it only sputtered a little before dieing completely. Mutt frowned and bent down to see what the problem was. He tweaked a few knobs and was rewarded with white powder spurting out and covering him. He opened his mouth in surprise and more powder squirted out. He spit the powder out of his mouth and looked at himself. His entire face and hair was white and the top part of his jacket was as well. He heard laughing coming from the bushes and knew what had happened.

"Dad!" he exclaimed, standing up.

"I told you were in trouble!" Indiana reminded, stepping out from his hiding place in the bushes. Mutt was about to reply, but a female's laughter cut him off.

"Mom!" he exclaimed.

In the window above his father, his mother was laughing.

"He got you good!" she exclaimed. "Hey Indy!"

Indiana looked up just in time to see his wife drop something. It landed around his shoulders and he screamed. He threw the rubber snake off his shoulders before realizing that it was rubber.

"Now you're in for it mom!" Mutt exclaimed, laughing putting emphasis on the "you're".

Marion just went back inside, laughing her head off.

Two days later…

Marion headed to the bathroom to take her shower.

Mutt and Indiana peered out at her from their rooms and waited. Finally, Marion stomped out, her hair wrapped in a towel. She headed straight to her son's room.

"Let me go mom!" he exclaimed as he was drug out by his ear.

"Shut up!" Marion snapped.

She drug Mutt into her and her husband's room.

"What did Mutt do this time?" Indiana asked, resisting the each to laugh at Mutt.

"You two did it!" she exclaimed, throwing Mutt to the ground in front of Indy.

He jumped up and stood beside his father.

"Did what honey?" Indiana played innocent.

Marion glared at him and pulled the towel off her head. Instead of brown hair, it was blue.

The two men broke out laughing, but Marion quickly stopped their laughing.

"To the bathroom.'' She ordered.

"Huh?" Mutt and Indiana asked at the same time.

"You heard me!" Marion snapped.

She grabbed their ears and dragged them into the bathroom.

The next day at Marshall Collage…

The classroom was resisting the urge to laugh, though not all were succeeding. Indiana Jones turned around, his normally gray hair was now a dark blue. He looked around the giggling classroom until his eyes came onto a boy with a hat on, trying to hide in his seat.

"Mutt." He called, stopping the laughing, though people still smiled. "Please remove your hat."

"I don't think so, Pops." Mutt replied shaking his head and pulling the hat down further on his head..

"Mutt."

"Your out of luck dad." He slid farther down the seat.

"Henry."

Grumbling, Mutt did as he was told. When the hat was off, it revealed blue hair, matching his fathers. That was it. The entire class burst out laughing.

"What happened to you two?" a boy asked bravely.

"Wife." Indiana muttered.

"Mom." Mutt murmured at the same time.

The door opened and Marion Jones walked in a camera in her hands. Her hair was blue as well, though not as dark as Mutt's and Indiana's.

"Say cheese boys!" the camera flashed and Mutt and Indiana were temporarily blinded.

"Thank you." She said as she started to walk out, "You never should have messed with me boys. And don't worry. The dye bottle said it will come out in about a week."

The class burst out laughing and Mutt and Indiana groaned. This was going to be a long week.


End file.
